


Zombie Apocalypse: The Beginning

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: A woman working in a hospital morgue makes a chilling discovery.





	Zombie Apocalypse: The Beginning

Zombie Apocolypse: The Beginning

I dusted my hands off as I slid the body back into the cold freeze. I shivered. The cold of the basement of the hospital seemed to seep into my bones. I worked in the morgue of the county hospital. I was about to conclude my day when it happened.

A moan.

I raised an eyebrow. Dead people don’t moan… Right? I tried to ignore it and finish locking up. I turned my head and I saw the slab I had just pushed in slowly push out and the body fall to the floor. My jaw dropped. I watched in horror as the corpse got to its feet and walked toward me.

I dropped my coffee cup, which shattered as it hit the ground. I ran toward the door. The corpse walked toward me, pounding on the glass once it reached the door. I ducked down the nearest hallway and I walked up the stairs. I heard the sound of glass breaking and I released a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. It was time to go. I ran up the second flight of stairs to the main floor. I reached the empty desk and I jumped over it. I dialed in a code and an alarm began sounding. Metal doors slid down in most of the doorways.

One of the security guards, Derek, approached me. He looked concerned. I motioned for him to follow me. Derek nodded in confusion. He followed me to a small closet.

“What’s up Reba?” Derek said.

“A corpse re-animated...” I said.

“What?! You’ve been watching way too many movies, Reba….”

“Derek, I know what I saw….”

“Look, I know that this whole morgue job is alien to me and I usually trust your judgement, but a zombie? Really?”

“Derek, I know it sounds crazy but...”

“Any idea what this “body” did when it was alive?”

“Uh… I remember reading something in the file that she was a scientist. She did experiments on dogs and housewives… people she thought weren’t worth anything...”

“Dr. Irene Michaels.”

“That’s it!”

“She worked with Regina. The wifey said she was weird. When Irene was found out, she began doing experiments on herself. That might be...”

“Fuck...” I said.

“Go make sure the hospital gets evacuated. I’ll go see what I can do about Dr. Michaels.”

“Derek, no. I’m going with you.”

“Reba...”

“Radio the other guards. Tell them to steer clear of the south stairwells.”

“On it.” said Derek.

Derek stepped off to the side and he radioed the other guards in the building. I moonwalked around him and I headed toward the south stairwell. I heard panicked yelling from the upper floors and a low gutteral moan from below me. I sighed. Derek joined me a moment later.

“Hear that?” I said.

“What the...”

“Believe me now?”

“Whole-heartedly.” Derek said.

“What should we do?”

“We aren’t doing anything. You are gonna get behind me while I shoot it.”

“Derek...”

A flash of lightning lit up the stairwell from a nearby window. Derek pulled out his hand gun from its holster. He readied it and he started down the stairs. I followed closely behind. Derek stopped suddenly.

Dr. Michaels stood before us. Derek pointed his gun at her. She let out a low growl and she dove at him. Derek fired the gun and he shot her clean in the head. She lay at his feet for a moment, before standing up.

“What the hell?!” Derek said, backing up.

Derek loaded the entire clip of bullets into Dr. Michaels. She made one last moaning sound before falling down once more. Derek shot me a look. I shrugged.

“Who do we tell about this?” Derek said.

“I don’t know. But we need to check out Dr. Michaels’ lab. Just to make sure nothing else… comes back.” I said.

“Right. I’ll go check on the rest of the hospital and then I’ll meet you there.”

“Right.”

Derek embraced me. “Good call putting the place on lockdown.”

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Still. Good call.”

“Thanks.”

Derek and I parted ways. I made a detour to the morgue to find Dr. Michaels’ address on the records. I slipped out the back door of the hospital and I drove off to the address. The lab was completely emptied. The only thing in the lab was a vial of green liquid. I picked up the vial and I went back to the car. I waited for two hours for Derek.

Derek never showed up. Concerned, I drove back to the hospital. I walked inside and it was deathly quiet. The alarms were turned off and the metal doors were retracted back into the ceiling. I slipped into the back stairwell. I climbed the steps to the upper floor and I looked around. Derek was standing in a hallway ushering people to and fro.

“Derek?”

“Reba?”

“There was nothing at Dr. Michaels’ lab. Except for this vial. Think Regina will know what it is?”

“That vial contains a virus.” said Derek.

“Derek? Is everything OK?”

“Everything is just fine, Reba...” a voice said.

I whirled around. Regina LeMont, Derek’s wife and Dr. Michaels’ partner stood behind me. I took a step back. Regina grinned at me.

“Give me the vial, Reba...” Regina said.

“No. It needs to be destroyed. If this is what turned Dr. Michaels into...”

“This is EXACTLY what caused Dr. Michaels to resurrect.” Regina said.

“Which is why we need to---”

“Reba, we need to expand on this. Don’t you see? If we could change just a few molecules in the make-up of this… “virus”, we could change the world!”

“Regina, you’re scaring me. Dr. Michaels died when she...”

“Yes… and she came back to life, Reba! She resurrected!” 

“She nearly killed Derek!”

“Irene was weak. If I were to inject it...”

“NO.” Derek said. “You promised, ‘Gina. You said, “Reba may be a good candidate, but I’d never use this on myself.” Remember?”

“W-what?!” I said.

Regina sighed. “Oh, Derek, you stupid fool… Yes, Reba… you will be the one to change the world...”

I tried to run but Regina’s grip on my arm tightened. I struggled until I felt something hit me in the back of the head. Hard. I passed out.

When I awoke, I found myself strapped to a table. Regina stood over me. Her red hair was a deep contrast to the bright white of the room we were in. I tried to move slightly.

“It’s better not to move, Reba...” Regina said.

“Where are we?” 

“My lab… You had to get involved didn’t you? She had to wake up while you were working….”

“Regina...”

“Reba, you’re going to feel a prick. Then your body will begin to die...”

“Regina… don’t do this...”

“Too late, Reba...”

I winced as I felt a prick. I felt sick suddenly. My body grew warm and I couldn’t fight it off. I saw things that I knew weren’t there. And then nothing...

Eat…

Brain…

Regina….

Hungry….


End file.
